Get a room!
by BlueSpottedDog
Summary: The boys never learn... Sequel to Lock the door! and Privacy? What Privacy?


**Title: Get a room!  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: The boys never learn... Sequel to Lock the door!  
********Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**Ok so this is the final story in this mini series. Uther finds out this time. It was actually harder to write then I thought...and I don't think it turned out to well, but check it out anyway.**

**--**

Uther had spent the last twenty minutes sending messengers around to find his son. So far, he wasn't having much luck. They had searched his room, Merlin's room, Morgana's room, Gwen's room, the market and the forest but there was no sign of him or Merlin. The girls hadn't seen them either.

His last chance was the stables. Why Arthur would be there, he had no idea, but he would probably find Merlin there who could tell him where Arthur is. He didn't send a messenger this time, he went himself. He sometimes thought that the messengers were incompetent and they could've already seen Arthur, but not noticed him. He had had to find him himself.

Uther didn't like the stables. He didn't like the horses much either, they always reared at him or bucked him off. But he had to find Arthur, so he faced his fear and walked into the stables. They were dark and the horses were watching him. It smelled of hay and manure.

He heard some rustling at the end of the stables and walked quickly past the horses. He heard a sound that sounded distinctly like a groan. Now Uther was curious. But curious wasn't the only emotion that swept across his face when he rounded the corner. He had found his son. Except he was "making out" with his manservant. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. Neither was Merlin actually.

His face was a mix of emotions. There was anger towards his son and his servant. There was surprise because he thought Arthur and his servant were close, but not this close! There was shock, mainly at Arthur, he really would not have picked that he was gay, let alone he was with his servant. And finally horror. It clicked in his brain that what Arthur was doing was wrong.

Before he could say anything Arthur pulled away from Merlin and spun around. The look of horror on his face mirrored his father's. Merlin was just standing there with his mouth open. 'Father I-' 'Don't. Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it. Just come with me.' Arthur nodded once, bent down to pick up his shirt and pulled it over his head.

He followed his father out of the stables, turning and smiling sadly at Merlin. Merlin was still standing in shock. Then when it hit him, he dropped to his knees. Uther was going to execute him. It was as simple as that.

--

Uther motioned to the seat opposite him at the table and Arthur sat down. 'Well Arthur…I went looking for you, because I need you for a quest, but it appears you were busy.' 'Father I-' 'And it was shocking. It really was. I would never have picked you two. I mean, maybe you and Morgana's servant…what's her name?' 'Gwen.' 'Yeah Gwen. But never you and Merlin. Arthur, you need to marry, you need an heir.'

'I know Father. But I love Merlin. I really do.' Uther nodded once. 'I can see that. But Arthur, you can't be together. He's a man to begin with. And he's your servant. It's just not right.' Arthur glared at the king. 'I don't care! I love him and he loves me. I don't care what you think!' And with that, Arthur got up and stormed out.

--

Gaius was watching Merlin from across the table. 'I'm sure he won't execute you Merlin. Uther can be tough, but he does see reason. And he loves Arthur. He wouldn't want to hurt him.' Merlin sighed. 'Yeah I know, but you didn't see the look on his face! He looked really angry and really shocked. It was quite scary!'

Gaius sighed. 'Merlin, you're just going to have to hope that Arthur has enough pull on his father to save you. That was really stupid by the way.' 'You think I don't know that?! It's not my fault that Arthur came onto me while I was mucking out the stables!' Gaius was about to respond when the door flew open.

Arthur and two guards were standing in the doorway. Merlin's eyes widened and Arthur had a sad smile plastered on his face. 'Merlin Emrys, you are under arrest.' Gaius' mouth dropped open. Merlin looked at Arthur who was looking at his feet. The guards came up behind and Merlin stood. The guards placed handcuffs on Merlin's wrists and Gaius finally registered what was happening. 'Why is he under arrest?'

The guards looked over at Gaius. 'Uther just asked us to arrest him. He didn't give us a reason.' Gaius looked over at the Prince who finally looked up. They both watched Merlin being led out. Merlin turned back to look at Arthur who was a wreck. His bloodshot eyes watched Merlin leave. He turned to Gaius. 'We need to get him out!' Gaius nodded. 'Did you talk to your father?'

'Yes, and I think that's what the problem was. I told him that I loved Merlin and I didn't care what he thought. You are going to have to reason with him Gaius; he won't listen to me or Morgana.' Gaius nodded again. 'I'll try sire, I'll try.'

--

The cell was cold. Merlin shouldn't have been surprised; he was in here a lot. There were no blankets like usual and it was too dark to see anything. He didn't even see Arthur walk in. He stretched his body out on the cold hard floor. 'Merlin?' Merlin's head shot up. 'Arthur?' Arthur stepped closer to the cell, grabbing the bars. A stream of light from the sun shot through the celled window above Merlin and Merlin could finally see Arthur.

'Merlin, I'm so sorry. I tried talking to him, I really did. But he wouldn't listen. And then…I told him that I don't care what he thinks…it was really stupid Merlin, and I know that. Gaius is going to talk to him, but at the moment Father wants you executed as soon as possible…' Merlin was about to reply when someone opened the door at the top of the stairs and light streamed through.

The light disappeared again and Merlin heard Arthur move aside. The cell door opened and Merlin saw Uther standing there. 'Leave. You have been released.' Merlin's mouth dropped open as he got to his feet. Arthur look pretty shocked too. Merlin passed Uther who looked like he had been crying and rushed out. Arthur looked up at his father. 'What made you change your mind Father?'

'I thought about this for quite a while. Then Gaius came and reminded me of your mother Igraine. It was wrong to love her, especially since she was married to someone else, but I loved her anyway. And I realised that it's ok for you to love Merlin, even if he is a man and a servant. Love is a strange thing, and you never know who you are going to fall for. I don't want you to miss out on love.'

Then Uther turned and walked away, leaving Arthur standing at the cell door in shock. When the words finally hit home, a smile plastered his face as he went to find Merlin.

--

Morgana smirked at Gwen as she came up to Arthur's door. 'You ready to see their faces again?' Gwen shook her head but Morgana grabbed hold of the door handle and twisted. The door didn't open. 'What?! They locked it?' Gwen shrugged as Morgana turned on her. She sighed and slumped against the wall. 'I'll just wait then!'

--

Why was Merlin never around when Gaius needed him? Gaius sighed and set off to Arthur's room. He knew exactly where Merlin was. He was curious when he saw Morgana and Gwen leaning against the wall. He shrugged and tried the door handle. It wouldn't budge. 'We are waiting for the boys. It appears they actually locked the door this time!' Gaius sighed and leant against the wall beside Morgana.

--

Uther knew exactly where to find his son, who was making this disappearing act a regular thing. He set off towards his son's room, smiling slightly to himself. He remembered when it used to be like this with Igraine. They would sneak off for hours at a time and reappear and still be the same. It was love to him. Love that he saw in his son. Love directed towards Merlin.

He reached Arthur's door, but paused with his hand on the handle. He saw Gaius, Morgana and Gwen against the wall. 'It's locked sire, we have all tried. We are waiting for them.' Uther nodded and joined them on the wall.

--

After twenty more minutes, the door opened. A grinning Arthur and a laughing Merlin stepped out into the corridor. At first they didn't notice their friends against the wall but then Merlin saw Gaius out of the corner of his eye and froze. Arthur spun to look where Merlin was looking and also froze. Merlin ran a hand through his hair. 'I was just…you know…cleaning Arthur's boots!' Arthur smacked him upside the head. The other four just shook their heads and walked off.

Merlin turned to Arthur. 'That was the most idiotic lie I have ever heard! They knew what was happening in there!' 'Oh. I keep forgetting that. But at least we remembered to lock the door this time! I've had enough of getting caught!' Arthur nodded and grabbed Merlin's hand. 'Want to not get caught again?' Merlin grinned and Arthur pulled him back inside the room. The door closed and the lock clicked. 'See? It's not hard to lock the damn door!'

--

**Reviews are the second best thing about posting a fanfic, so even just one would be nice! :) Please?**


End file.
